drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:Libronaut86/Drachen im Film und Fernsehen
Auf welche Art gefällt es euch wie Drachen gestaltet werden, entweder klassisch gezeichnet, computeranimiert oder mehr Real Life? Gibt es für euch Bücher über und mit Drachen, die ihr unbedingt auf der großen Leinwand oder gar im Fernsehen sehen wollt? Also ich würde beispielsweise gerne folgende Sagas als TV-Serienadaption sehen, damit genug Handlungsstränge verarbeitet werden können: Die Eragon-Tetralogie Die erste Verfilmung fand ich an sich nicht schlecht, aber leider wurde nicht so viel vom Buch übernommen. Wenn es jemals eine Neuadaption geben sollte, dann wohl besser als TV-Serie, bestehend aus vier Staffeln. Die Feuerreiter Seiner Majestät Ich finde es einfach zu bedauerlich, dass es wohl nicht zu einer Film oder Fernsehadaption dieser faszinierenden Saga, wo Drachen im Napoleonischen Krieg mitmischen, gekommen ist. Ich glaube man würde die neun Bücher zu drei Filmen zusammenfügen, aber ich persönlich würde eher eine TV-Serie, bestehend aus neun Staffeln, befürworten. HBO würde ich zutrauen die Serie zu produzieren. Kann mir sogar ein effektvolles Intro mit epischer Musik vorstellen, ebenso effektvoll wie bei Game of Thrones. Man würde die Karte Europas sehen, dann den Verlauf der jeweiligen Armeen (von Frankreich, England, Preußen, Russland), Drachensymbole fliegen regelrecht herum, man sieht die Namen der Schauspieler und Produzenten, der Satz "Based upon the novels by Naomi Novik" erscheint und das Intro endet mit dem Titel TEMERAIRE oder sogar HIS MAJESTY'S DRAGON. Als englische Sprecher für den Drachen Temeraire könnte ich mir folgende Schauspieler vorstellen: Eddie Redmayne (den Star aus Phantastische Tierwesen) und Ben Whishaw (Star aus Das Parfum und Cloud Atlas). Als deutschen Sprecher für Temeraire könnte ich mir persönlich Daniel Brühl vorstellen, oder fällt euch ein anderer Schauspieler ein, der einen Drachen wie Temeraire sprechen könnte? Der Drachenritter-Zyklus Ich könnte es mir wirklich genial vorstellen, wenn dieser Zyklus von Gordon R. Dickson als TV-Serie, bestehend aus neun Staffeln, adaptiert werden könnte. Die Mächte des Feuers Also eine TV-Serienadaption der Drachen-Romane von Markus Heitz aus drei Staffeln könnte doch sehr überzeugend sein. Das alternative Europa der Mittzwanziger und die Drachen könnten so herrlich effektvoll dargestellt werden. Folgende Drachenbücher (von denen eigene nicht sehr bekannt sein dürften) würde ich gerne angemessen verfilmt sehen. Ein paar Beispiele: Drachenreiter Habe Meldungen über eine geplante Verfilmung als Animationsfilm gelesen. Ein Bild habe ich gesehen, wovon ich hoffe, dass das nur ein Entwurf ist. Es sieht mir nämlich zu sehr aus als würde man sich an Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht orientieren. Ich bin sicher ihr alle habt nun mal große Erwartungen, wenn ihr hört, dass eure Lieblingsbücher filmisch umgesetzt werden. Kenny und der Drache Dieses Kinderbuch könnte der Stoff für einen wundervollen Familienfilm sein. Könnte mir sogar vorstellen, dass es als Animationsfilm oder sogar als eine Kombination aus Realfilm und Computeranimation adaptiert werden könnte. Als Knetanimatiosfilm würde der wohl zu aufwendig sein. Der große Zoo von China Ich finde einfach, der Roman von Matthew Reilly schreit geradezu nach einer filmischen Adaption. Wenn man schon einen Park mit Dinosauriern faszinierend findet, warum dann nicht einen Park mit "echten" Drachen? Miss Drachenzahn Also eine Verfilmung der Trilogie würde ich sehr reizvoll finden. Am Besten eine Kombination aus Realfilm und Computeranimation. Als Sprecherin für Miss Drachenzahn (wenn nicht sogar in deren menschlicher Form) könnte ich mir beispielsweise folgende Schauspielerinnen vorstellen: Helen Mirren, Diana Rigg, Maggie Smith und Julie Walters. Die unendliche Geschichte Über eine werkgetreuere Neuverfilmung würde ich mich echt freuen. Vor allem genieße ich die Vorstellung, dass man Fuchur wirklich mehr wie einen östlichen Drachen gestalten würde. Der Schatz des Drachen Eine Verfilmung des Romans von Brad Strickland sollte es mal geben. Ein Schiffsjunge, der eine Piratencrew auf deren Suche nach einem Drachenschatz begleitet. Wäre doch sicher ein Spaß für alle Fans von Eragon, Fluch der Karibik und Die Schatzinsel. Der Kampf der Dino-Ritter Ist zwar streng genommen kein Drachenbuch, aber es geht darin um einen Baryonyx walkeri, der durch die Auswirkung einer Zeitmaschine im Mittelalter landet und für einen Drachen gehalten wird. Wäre doch der Stoff für einen tollen Film, oder? Eine Freude für Fans von Jurassic Park und Zeitreisegeschichten. Jing-wei und der letzte Drache Die Geschichte eines englischen Bauernburschen und einer jungen Chinesin, die gemeinsam einen Drachen bekämpfen müssen würde sich wohl gut auf der Leinwand machen. Roverandom Das Kinderbuch von J. R. R. Tolkien, um einen in ein Spielzeug verwandelten Hund, der bei seiner Odyssee unter anderen auf dem Mond gelangt und auf einen Drachen stößt, sollte mal auf die große Leinwand kommen. Am Besten als Animationsfilm oder sogar als eine Kombination aus Realfilm und Computeranimation. Jedenfalls gibt es wohl viele Drachenbücher und Filme, die einem Freude bereiten können. Ich lasse mich einfach überraschen, was für weitere Bücher und Filme über Drachen erscheinen werden. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag